Hacky Sack
by thelastsarahbender
Summary: Tory and Hi play Hacky Sack. Ben becomes collateral damage.


Hi groaned, leaning against the bench. "Man, Psych is the worst. I have this project tomorrow that's worth like half my grade."

"That sucks." I drained my Diet Coke and tossed it at the trash can. It bounced off the rim and fell inside. "But I know what'll cheer you up." I reached into my bag, pulling out a green Hacky Sack.

"Now you're talking." Hi polished off his Philly cheesesteak and stood. "I'm down in a big way. But this is gonna be the day, I can feel it."

Hi and I had a running Hacky Sack competition. I was up, 6-3. Technically, you couldn't win Hacky Sack, but we figured out a way.

It was January, but we could still eat outside, thanks to the mild Lowcountry temperatures. I had moved here two months earlier from Massachusetts, where it was probably somewhere below freezing. Shelton and Ben were still in class, but Hi usually ate with me, which was nice. I was still getting to know the guys, and Hi was the easiest to talk to.

I tossed the ball at his chest, and it bounced off. He kicked it just before it hit the grass, and I kneed it back. Hi hit the sack with his elbow, sending it soaring past my arm. I lunged, swung, and - _CRACK!_

" _Ow!_ "

"Ben?" My jaw dropped as I took in my friend, sprawled across the grass, clutching his face. "Holy crap, I'm so sorry!" I rushed to his side. "You okay?"

He removed his hand from his nose, which was pouring blood. "Um, doe." His voice was stuffy.

"Nice one, Tory," Hi said. "I win, by the way."

"Shut it, Hi. What are you doing out here?" I asked Ben, searching for tissues in my bag.

"Badroom break." Blood was dripping onto his white uniform shirt. Oops.

"Here." I shoved a wad of Kleenex at him. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Okay, let's go." I held out my hand.

He frowned. "You don't hab to-"

"It's my fault. Come on, let's get you some ice."

Ben took my hand and stood. "Is it broken?" I asked.

Removing the tissue, he prodded it gingerly. "I don't think so."

"Good. Sorry again."

"What were you doing?"

"Hacky Sack. You made me lose."

He rolled his eyes, then winced and put the tissue back. "Ob course."

Hi and I walked beside him down the hall, towards Nurse Riley's office. Her eyebrows rose as we came in. "Oh, dear. What happened?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but Ben said, "I tripped."

"Right on his face," Hi added cheerfully.

I looked at Ben, surprised that he was covering for me. He shrugged. When he turned away, I smiled to myself. I didn't know Ben that well - I hadn't been here that long, and he hardly ever talked - but it was nice of him to take the blame, especially since it was completely my fault.

Nurse Riley fussed over him, wiping blood from his face, making him wince. She took an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to him. "You need to be more careful, honey. Here, does that feel better?"

Ben rolled his eyes, looking uncomfortable, but muttered, "Yeah. Thanks."

"All right. Now, if you're feeling better you can go on back to class. And you two," she added, looking at me and Hi.

"It's our lunch period," Hi explained.

"Okay then, I think you're good to go. Just ice it until the swelling goes down, alright, sweetheart?"

Ben nodded, standing up. We followed him out the door, smothering smiles. Hi patted him on the shoulder. "You should get back to class, sweetheart."

Ben punched his shoulder. "Hi, I swear to God-"

"Easy," I interrupted, stepping between them. "He's right, though. You've been on a really long bathroom break."

"Fine. Try not to kill anyone going back outside."

"I'll do my best," I promised. He smirked and headed off to his English class.

"I won that round, BTW," Hi informed me.

"That was interference. Doesn't count."

"It would be interference if he gave you a bloody nose. That was the other way around."

"Whatever. I'm still up by two."

"I hope Shelton takes a bathroom break, then."

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long. I'm not sure when I'm gonna update my other story, but I've got some one-shots coming up soon after this. I'm also planning a Terminal AU, which I'm super excited about. Adios!**


End file.
